Arcana da Carruagem (Chariot Arcana)
A Arcana da Carruagem é uma Arcana recorrente na série Persona. Visão Geral Retratada como um rei conduzindo uma carruagem levada por cavalos de cores diferentes (ou criaturas míticas, em alguns casos). A Arcana da Carruagem é um símbolo de vitória, conquista, auto-afirmação, auto-confiança, controle, guerra e comando. As Personas da Arcana da Carruagem geralmente se destacam em ataques físicos. Elas são quase invariavelmente figuras guerreiras ou divindades mitológicas da guerra. Personagens da Arcana da Carruagem tipicamente são indivíduos muito determinados, que têm um objetivo pessoal que querem atingir a qualquer custo. Não é incomum a esses personagens terem um pavio curto ou serem agressivos. Em relação ao combate, eles também tendem a se focar em ataques físicos e não em magia. Tais personagens também têm habilidades físicas especiais que podem ser executadas sem a ajuda de suas Personas. Aigis tem o Orgia Mode, que temporariamente aumenta o seu ataque. Chie, por outro lado, tem seu Galactic Punt, que expulsa um inimigo não-boss para fora do campo de batalha. Em Persona 4 Golden, ela tem um ataque de cavalaria parecido com o Galactic Punt, que só pode ser acessado se Chie não estiver no seu grupo no momento. Persona 5 tem Insta Kill, que permite ao jogador obter Personas de nível mais baixo que o seu sem ter que lutar com elas, se o Confidant de Ryuji Sakamoto estiver no Rank ''7, isto é. Aparições *Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona 4 Arena'' / Ultimax *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona 5'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Lista de Personas ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' O jogador pode garantir um acidente de fusão redultando numa persona da Arcana da Carruagem iniciando de um "hard reset" (sem estar no meio do jogo, carregando um save ou selecionando "Return to Title") e realizando uma Fusão Branca ''(''White Fusion) depois de andar exatamente 216 passos numa área em que nenhum inimigo vai atacar, como o Mikage Sun Mall. A Arcana da Carruagem é representada por Masao Inaba. ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' O Social Link da Arcana da Carruagem é representado por Kazushi Miyamoto, um estudante atleta entusiasta matriculado na Gekkoukan High School, similar ao protagonist. O protagonista pode iniciar o Social Link depois de 24 de abril, quando ele é informado que os Clubes Esportivos estão aceitando novos membros. Ele pode escolher entre o Clube de Corrida, o Clube de Nado ou o Clube de Kendô para iniciar o Social Link. Alternativamente, mesmo se o protagonista ignorar a informação e decidir não se juntar a nenhum Clube Esportivo, Isako Toriumi, a professora do protagonista, eventualmente vai forçá-lo a se juntar a um dos clubes depois. O Social Link da Arcana da Carruagem se fortalece toda vez que o protagonista participa das reuniões do Clube Esportivo, e ao se completar o Social Link, Kazushi dará ao protagonista sua Fita Esportiva, concedendo a forma suprema da Arcana da Carruagem, Thor, "o Poderoso Deus do Trovão". A Arcana da Carruagem é também a Arcana da Persona de Aigis, uma membro dos SEES. ''Portable'' Se o jogador decidir jogar como a protagonista feminina, o Social Link da Arcana da Carruagem será representado por Rio Iwasaki, quando a protagonista decide entrar no clube de vôlei ou no clube de tênis. Mas, ao contrário da Fita Esportiva que o protagonista recebe de Kazuchi, um Guia Anotado será recebido de Rio, que também concede a forma suprema da Arcana da Carruagem, Thor. ''Persona 4'' O Social Link da Arcana da Carruagem é representado por Chie Satonaka, uma colega de classe do protagonista em Persona 4. O Social Link é criado no dia seguinte ao que o protagonista e Yosuke vão pela segunda vez ao Midnight Channel. O Social Link da Arcana da Carruagem se fortalece toda vez que o protagonista interage com Chie, a ajudando no seu treinamento físico pessoal para o Midnight Channel e, mais importante, ajudando ela a enterder seus pensamentos confusos por ser algo como uma "moleca" e suas inseguranças sobre não ter nenhum talento. Nos eventos do Social Link, Chie também revela vários incidentes dela e Yukiko durante as suas infâncias. Levar a Arcana da Carruagem ao nível 3 faz com que Chie possa aprender seu movimento de seqüência distinto, Galactic Punt, no qual ela acerta um chute poderoso num inimigo ativo, o expulsando instantaneamente do campo de batalha. Em várias ocasiões, Galactic Punt também funciona em alguns mini-bosses. Entretanto, o protagonista deve ter derrubado um alvo primeiro. Pelo final do Social Link, Chie revela que ela ainda está encontrando sua área de especialidade, mas também exclama que, com a ajuda do protagonista, ela será capz de a achar, e agradece ao protagonista. Com a sua psique mudada, a Persona de Chie, Tomoe Gozen se transformará em Suzuka Gongen. Completar o Social Link da Arcana da Carruagem também concederá a forma suprema da Arcana, Futsunushi. ''Persona 4 Arena'' A Arcana da Carruagem é representada por Chie Satonaka e sua Persona, Tomoe Gozen. Ela também poderia ser representada por Aigis e sua Persona, Athena, mas o livro de arte oficial de Persona 4 Arena afirma que a Arcana de Athena mudou para o Tolo quando Aigis despertou para a Wild Card (Curinga). ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' A Arcana da Carruagem é representada pelo Confidant com Ryuji Sakamoto, que é iniciado em 12 de abril e sobe de rank na medida que o protagonista interage com ele. Junto do Confidant da Arcana do Tolo, esse é um dos dois primeiros Confidants a serem disponíveis durante o progresso do jogo. Enquanto sobe de rank, este Confidant desbloqueia uma chance de matar instantaneamente inimigos mais fracos em emboscadas, resultando numa persona aleatória dada ao protagonista, e também várias habilidades de membro do time para Ryuji. Quando o Confidant atingir o máximo, a Persona de Ryuji, Captain Kidd vai se transformar em Seiten Taisei. Completar o Confidant da Arcana da Carruagem também concederá a forma suprema da Arcana, Chi You. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Lista de Demônios ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' Designs de Carta Categoria:Tarô Categoria:Arcana da Carruagem